wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Beats Up Gus Griswald and Gets Grounded
In the hallway of the school, Gus Griswald was feeling happy as could be, and then suddenly Gelman burst in and confronted Gus, much to his horror. He was very angry at Gus. Gelman: Gus, how dare you tell my teacher on me! That's it, I'm going to beat you up! Gus: No no no no no no no no! No please Gelman! Please don't beat me up! Gelman started to beat up Gus, by punching him to the floor. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) No no no no no no no no! Gelman leapt on Gus, who was screaming in pain. Gelman whacked him with a stick and he started punching Gus who was screaming in pain and screaming for help. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) Help! Somebody help me! TJ! Vince! Spinelli! Gretchen! Mikey! Anyone! HELP! HELP! Then TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler and Mikey Blumberg stopped Gelman, and they were angry. TJ: Gelman, how dare you beat up our friend Gus!? Vince: Yeah, how dare you beat up and hurt our friend?! Spinelli: Look at all the bruises that Gus suffers! Gretchen: What do you have to say for yourself! Mikey: And look at his glasses! You nearly broke them! Then Randall Weems came. Randall: Oh no! Gelman's beaten up Gus! I'm telling! Randall ran off to see Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Gelman: That Gus is nothing but a pipsqueak! Gretchen: Hey! Don't talk to Gus like that! Spinelli: He's a good kid! If you say rude things to Gus, I'll beat you up! Gelman: But Gus tells my teacher on me! He's nothing but a pain in the a...! Then Gelman was caught by Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Hold it right there, you big bully! Gelman: Oh no! It's my teacher! Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you beat up Gus!? You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Gelman went off to Principal Prickly's office, screaming with dismay. Gelman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Gelman arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Gelman? What's up? Gelman: I beat up Gus Griswald because he tells my teacher on me all the time! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Gelman. Principal Prickly: Gelman, how dare you beat up Gus?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Gelman went home, crying. Gelman: Nnnnoooooooooo! When Gelman got home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you beat up Gus Griswald?! He's a good kid, one of TJ's friends and one of the good students ever! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Gelman's mum: Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for two weeks! And you will be restricted from your computer! Gelman's dad: Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on your computer! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Kidaroo as Gus's screaming voice Eric as TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff